


Reports

by Titti



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-28
Updated: 2005-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony likes to make reports in person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reports

Tony doesn't know how or when they moved from the basement to the bedroom, not that he cares. His attention is focused on those strong hands holding him up while each push drives him toward the mattress. Fucked into the mattress, he finally gets the expression as Gibbs thrusts in and out like it's a matter of life and death.

Maybe it is. If he doesn't come soon, he'll die of frustration. "Boss, please..."

He can feel the smirk even without seeing it, but a hand closes around his cock, and Tony doesn't care about anything but the sharp pleasure that envelops him, reaching every fiber of his body. He breathes hard, because if he doesn't he'll pass out...

He's so close, but Gibbs seems to know when to change speed or angle just to keep him on the verge, and, "Sweet mother of god...please..." Who knew sex with Gibbs would make him find religion again?

The thought flees as Gibbs' fingers pull on his hair, and Tony gets the hint, rising up on his knees, finding Gibbs' chest with his back. "Come!" An order whispered in his ear, and Tony is more than happy to obey.

This time he passes out, or maybe not, but when he can breath again, he's lying on the bed, not that it means anything. because Tony swears that Gibbs can make things happen out of sheer will, just like he made their relationship happen, but Tony isn't ready to let Gibbs make all the decisions. "You know, Boss, I think I should make reports in person more often," Tony says with a smile.

Gibbs chuckles. "That's a good idea."

Tony's grin becomes a little bigger. No point in surrendering...so quickly.


End file.
